Good Luck Lily
Good Luck Lily is the 37th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Lori and Bobby's Anniversary Synopsis: After binge-watching Good Luck Charlie, Lisa begins to do a video diary series for Lily. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Lily Loud * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Lori Loud * Leni Loud * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr * David Miller * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Hugh Lawson * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson Transcript: On a Saturday morning, Lisa was finished up watching the entire series of Good Luck Charlie. Lisa: The last episode already? I must've stayed up all night. Lily: You did, Lis. I could see you. Lisa: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now this gives me an idea for a project... Lily: Oh no! Lisa: Don't worry. It'll be fine. Lily looked at Lisa doubtfully. Lily: Poo-poo. ~ ~ ~ Lisa went down for breakfast with her cell phone and started filming. Lincoln was reading his Ace Savvy comics while eating his cereal, Lori was texting on her phone, Leni was staring off into space, Luna was listening to her music from her earphones, Luan was telling jokes to Mr. Coconuts, Lynn was dribbling a basketball, Lucy was looking at her fortune cards, Lola and Lana were fighting over the cereal prize, Lily was sitting in her high chair, and Lynn Sr was cooking eggs while Rita was writing her novel. Lisa: Lily, this is a typical day in the Loud House. I'm starting this video diary for you when you get older so you'll have a guide from your big sister you can trust. Lincoln: Who is she talking to? Lynn: Apparently Lily. Lisa: Yep. This is Lily's video diary. I'm making this because I thought she needed a guide in her life. Lola: No. You're making this because you watched Good Luck Charlie all day and ALL NIGHT long! Lana: Let me be Gabe! Lisa: Lana, you're not actually in Good Luck Charlie. This is just a video diary for Lily. Lola: Well, it's still a dumb idea. Lisa: It's not! Teddy Duncan had a good idea. But let's just say, this video diary will be superior. Lola: Whatever. Rita: Well, I think it's cute Lisa's doing a video diary for Lily. Lisa: Thank you! Now I shall wrap up this video diary for now so I can eat my breakfast. How are those eggs coming, Dad? Lynn Sr: They're just about done! Lynn Sr flipped another egg and put it on a plate and gave it to Lisa. Lisa: Yum! ~ ~ ~ Lisa resumed her video diary. Her siblings, with the exception of Lily were fighting over the remote. Lisa: And Lily, here's what your dear old siblings do when you're not looking. Lincoln: Really Lisa? Lola: Yeah! This is ridiculous. Lucy: I don't show up on camera. So this is pointless. All the siblings eyed Lucy. Lynn: Well, I have to get to a big sports game...against Betsy. So later. Lynn left. Luna: And I have to go over to Sam's house for an ultimate band meeting. Luan: And Mr. Coconuts demands another encore! Lori: Well, I need to get to work. Leni's going to be my intern. Leni: It's going to be totes fun! The siblings left. Lisa: Well, you're going to need some good luck Lily if you're gonna put up with them all your life. ~ ~ ~ Lisa resumed her video diary some more. Foop and Goldie came over. Lisa: Greetings, Foop. Goldie. What brings you here? Foop: Well, Goldie and I were just on a date and wanted to stop by. Goldie: We thought you had a nice romantic film we could borrow. Foop: Or the Cramp Twins! Goldie: Not the Cramp Twins. Foop: Hey, I dig it! Also, why are you recording us? Lisa: It's a little something for Lily. A good old video diary. Foop and Goldie shrugged. Lisa: And Lily, these are my two good friends, Foop and Goldie. They're in love. Someday when you're older, you'll experience true love... once you lose that obsession with teddy bears and your blankie, that is. Lisa switched off her video diary. Lisa: Now, Foop. I don't have any episodes of the Cramp Twins...on account of that's so lame only Lana would be into it. But Goldie, I do however have a romantic film... Lisa went back into the living room and got out a romantic musical, Mamma Mia! Lisa handed the DVD to Goldie. Lisa: You two enjoy now! Foop and Goldie nodded and left. ~ ~ ~ Lisa resumed her video diary. David came in with Robert and Riley. Lisa: And here's my best friend and his brother...and boyfriend. Say hi to David, Robert, and Riley, Lily! David: Uhhh, Lisa? Lisa: Oh. Right. Lisa switched off her video diary. Lisa: What brings you here? David: Glad you asked. Robert and Riley are having a big crisis and need your help as well. Robert: Yeah! Mandee and Jackie want 50 cakes delivered to their house. Riley: And they want it by tomorrow morning. It's already 4:00. Lisa: Interesting predicament. But I need to complete this video diary for Lily. David: Okay, but- Lisa: Go on! I know how you can make 50 cakes in record time! With a cloning machine. David: Okay. Great idea! Come on, Robert and Riley. Let's make those cakes! David, Robert, and Riley left. Lisa got out her video diary again. Lisa: And Robert and Riley will need some good luck Lily. ~ ~ ~ Lisa was continuing her video diary. Hugh came in and looked worried. Lisa: And this is MY true love, Hugh! Lily, you'll need someone as hunky and adorable as this guy. Hugh: Ha, ha. Very funny. But I have a major problem. Lisa: Step into my office. Lisa and Hugh headed up to her room. Lisa sat at her desk while Hugh sat on her bed. Hugh: Well, I fear I'm going to fail the next college midterms...all because Lincoln wanted me to help him with his solar system project... Lisa: Oh, that Lincoln. Lincoln came into Lisa's room. Lincoln: I thought I could hear Hugh. How's my solar system project doing? Hugh: I can't help you anymore, Lincoln. College is getting really difficult. I think you're going to have to do the research on your own. Lincoln: But- Lisa: I advise you don't bug us anymore, Lincoln. Lincoln: But, I- Lisa: Just go. Lisa pushed Lincoln out of his room and closed the door. Lisa: Sooo, Hugh. Just you and me. Why not do another little project? Lisa grinned sinisterly. Hugh: If this is another cloning project, I'm outta here! Hugh left Lisa's room quickly. Lisa opened up her video diary again. Lisa: And there goes the finest specimen that ever lived. You may wanna wish Hugh some good luck Lily. ~ ~ ~ During dinner, Lisa was still doing her video diary. Lisa: And dinner's the best time to learn your siblings secrets. Lisa muttered under her breath. Lisa: To possibly use against them someday. Rita: Okay, that's enough, Lisa. No video diaries at the table. Lynn Sr: Besides. I made filet mignon. For all of us. Lynn: Oh, sweet! I need all the meat I can get. Betsy pulverized me today. Lisa: Well, this family is so not perfect. But you're going to need some good luck Lily. Lisa turned off her video diary. Lisa: Looks like my video diary is now complete. Lola: Oh thank god! Lisa smiled and grabbed a bit of filet mignon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3